


on the outside always looking in

by Squidbitch



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: First Dates, Mutual love and affection via healthy relationships, Other, This is probably a bit OOC, but yknow what else i wanna write?, good mornings, i know i write angst a lot, well talking about it at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidbitch/pseuds/Squidbitch





	on the outside always looking in

Juno runs his fingers against the dusty windowsill. He wipes the dust away on his shirt, and slides his fingers against the glass. He doesn't care that he's marking up the glass. He can feel the morning sun on his skin. A sun that won't give him radiation poisoning. Right now, they're on Io. A small planet with grass that's a soft pink color, while the skies are beautiful every second of the day. Juno's never seen anything like it. So many colors that you don't see on Mars. He hasn't gotten very much time to take in the scenery, what with all of the heist planning, and settling into the ship.

"Juno," he feels Peter's hand stroke over his arm from behind. A kiss in his hair. "You look lovely. The light just bounces off your skin." Juno laughs quietly.

"Thanks." He feels the need to describe it, the way they so often do. "It looks like paintbrush marks in the sky. The clouds are pink finger smudges, and then... the blue-green _fire_ behind it. I've never seen anything like this." He leans into his boyfriend's touch. His skin is soft, and he's got a slight strength to him, that always makes Juno feel safe. Peter's arms come to hug him around his waist. He knows that Peter has seen this view before. He's seen buildings, statues, skies, trees, snow. Juno wonders what his bland looking viewpoint looks from Peter Nureyev's eyes. Juno sees the beauty, and the similes in the general world. He sees beauty in everything that is obviously beauty. His mind describes the world in descriptions of other things.

But Peter speaks about the "beautiful" things, such as Juno's everyday clothes, Juno's messy bed head, the sheets in the half light of their room, the book Juno left laying face down on their desk, or the slightly wilting flowers Peter got him a few days ago. Juno doesn't understand all of it completely, but there's radiance in Peter's words when he talks about these things.

Peter presses another kiss to the dip in his shoulder. "Juno, I've been meaning to talk to you about something." He softly massages his hands when he feels Juno tense in anticipation.

Juno takes a breath. He's fine. He will be completely fine. "What is it?"

"I want to take you on a date. If you'd like that too."

Juno turns around in his arms. "A date?" He looks him in the eyes, a hand on his jaw. He sees the nervousness in his eyes, and he looks away. "Well, I've never really- I mean I-" His face feels hot, and he furrows his brow. He can describe the way things look for hours, but this is hard.

"You've never been on a date before?" Peter asks with surprise.

Juno wrinkles his nose in response. "I've gone into clubs with people, and gotten drunk on couches, and..."

"I don't that qualifies as a _real_ date. It's more just having fun, I suppose."

"Well, that's not my fault." Juno shoots back.

Peter shakes his head slightly. "I'm not criticizing you, love. I simply want to take you on a date. Dinner, champagne, nice clothes, if you'd like that."

Juno avoids eye-contact, but thinks about it with a layer more than his looming insecurity. He thinks about what he really wants. He's never been a part of something soft and romantic sounding. That's something out of Rita's streams, not a part of Juno's life. Will it be like the movies? Fancy cloth draped on tables, pristine silverware. Juno isn't sure he even wants that. "I don't want any super fancy shit." He tells him honestly. "I don't wanna have to figure out where forks go, or how to sit, or what's right and wrong about whatever I do. I don't want some rich asshole looking at me, and knowing that I don't fit."

Peter runs a soothing hand along the lines of his shoulders. "I would never subject you to the idiocy of high society. How about a restaurant that isn't too fancy, and we can dress up for it. We can eat nice food, and talk."

Juno nods, that sounds better than what he was thinking. "I'd like that. I don't usually try to make myself look pretty, but I want to for this. I'll have to get a new dress."

"While I would _love_ to see you in a dress, I love you as you are. I want you to wear anything you want. I'd hate for you to feel pressured simply because it's a date." Juno has never had someone someone care so much about what he wants. He doesn't suppress his smile, though small.

"I haven't dressed up in a while, but I do want to." he tells him. Peter nods, he understands. A small kiss presses against his forehead.

"Would you like to go out for breakfast now, love?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. I think we both need some clothes first, though." he gestures to the lack of both of their clothes. Juno smirks a little. "I'll make some french toast."

Peter smiles wider. He extracts himself from Juno, and sifts through his drawer in search of a shirt. He always puts a shirt on before anything. You notice the strangest things when you wake up with a person for a week or two. Juno's heart hurts, wondering if he will fuck this up. He hopes that he won't have to wake a morning, knowing that he isn't going to see the lighter color of Peter's skin compared to his own. He doesn't want to wake up a morning, knowing that he can't touch him to know that he's there. That he's alive. That Peter loves him, and that Juno loves him back.

Juno swallows, and shakes the thought away. He gets dressed quickly. A skirt with a crop top, and slippers. He likes comfortable clothes like this, and he never really cares how he looks. He can, and will dress how he wants, without a care of what others think. Peter is the same way in the sense that he will dress as extravagantly as he wants, as bright as he wants. Juno takes it as, that he will leave the house in pajamas, or shirts several sizes too big for him used as a dress, and boots that are dirty.

Juno leaves the room, and gets started on the french toast. Peter walks in after him, and hums in his ear, before he kisses his head. "You know how much I love your cooking. What a lovely wife you will make for me."

Juno smiles slightly. "Can you get the milk out of the fridge?" He asks. Peter does as he was told.

"I love you, Juno." He tells him, a hand soft at the small of his back. Juno leaves the frying piece of bread, in favor of kissing him. The kiss is soft, chaste. Peter's hands are gentle on his body.

"Mista Steel!" Juno breaks away from him, and looks at Rita, standing in the doorway. "You oughta keep that stuff in your room!"

Juno rolls his eye. "It's not like we were fucking in front of-"

Rita shoves her fingers in her ears, "Nope, don't you dare talk about that with me!"

Juno sighs unhappily. "Rita-"

"La, la, la, la! I ain't listening!"

Peter giggles at the scene. His smiling face is enough to knock Juno out of his grumpiness.

He likes mornings like this. He'd like to have them a lot more.


End file.
